Meso za Lloth
by Shrike
Summary: Kada bi naslov bio pitanje, odgovor bi bio: tamni vilenjaci. Drowska kriza indentiteta. ZAVRŠENO!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, ne mogu vjerovati da pišem priču na i to na hrvatskom. Ovo je fakat dan za pamćenje :). Nemam pojma hoće li je uopće itko pročitati , ali to nije važno. Stvarno me iskreno veseli što nam je pružena ovakva mogućnost da se izražavamo i na materinjem jeziku. Zato pozdravljam sve čitatelje. Nadam se da ću ćuti i vaše glasove kritika, pohvala ili samo tako, da vas se čuje :)

Nego, idemo na priču – to je u stvari jedna moja stara novela, iz 2002., koja je originalno bila napisana na engleskom. Prevela sam je za 'zagrijavanje' jer, ironično, nisam navikla pisati fikciju na hrvatskom! Priča je više filozofska nego narativna, jer i nisam imala ambicija od nje stvarati neku avanturističku sagu. U stvari, sama sam sa sobom pretresala neke teme… ma vidjet ćete. Glavni i jedini lik koji se pojavljuje je moja originalna kreacija, a sve ostalo je inspirirano knjigama R. A. Salvatore-a. Na kraju ću ubaciti i riječ dvije o tom liku koje bi ovdje samo pokvarile čitanje. Pojmove 'drow', 'Underdark', 'piwafwi' i slično nisam prevodila jer će čitatelji knjiga o tamnim vilenjacima ionako znati o čemu se radi, a bilo kakavprijevod i prilagodba bi pomeni uništile fluidnost pripovjedanja.

Dakle, uživajte:

-----

**Meso za Lloth (Siltrin whol Quarval-sharess)**

I sam zrak je stajao kao zamrznut. Bezvučna tama raširila je svoje ljepljive, teške ruke u svim smjerovima, no ne donoseći umirujući spokoj već zlokobni, uvijek prisutni pritisak negdje u potiljku lubanje svakog stvorenja Underdarka. Baš kao i oni, tama je ovdje bila vrlo živa. I vrebala je.

Napokon se pokrenuo, nakon što su ga vlastita osjetila uvjerila da ništa ne čuči u toj varljivoj tišini. Već je dugo bio sakriven ovdje, prije no što je odlučio da je sigurno izići. Tamna prilika klečala je uz plosnati kamen što je tvrdoglavo stršao iz inače glatke stijene poda. Jedna uzdrhtala ruka izronila je iz mraka i položila malen komadić svijeće na gornju površinu kamena, dok joj je druga pomagala u podešavanju jer se radilo o komadićku voska visokom jedva dva prsta – sve što je preostalo od tanke crvene svijeće. Krvavo crvene zjenice preletile su nervozno lijevo i desno prostorom, tražeći izdajnički sjajne tragove tjelesne topline njegovih potencijalnih neprijatelja. Tišina je bila kao i tama; prazna i čista od bilo kakve nepravilnosti. Grobna.

Kada je svijeća napokon čvrsto uravnotežena, drow je iz jednog od bezbrojnih džepova svog piwafwija polako izvukao predmet. Njegova tekstura bila je neprirodno glatka pod tankim, crnim prstima i drow si je uzeo vremena da ga prouči, prenoseći ga iz ruke u ruku i gledajući kako sjaji jače i jače u infracrvenom spektru zbog topline koju je postupno akumulirao iz drowovih dlanova. Kirr'lov nikada nije dotakao nešto slično; ni u kakvim zamislivim okolnostima ne bi mu takvo što moglo biti dozvoljeno.Već su prošli tjedni od kada ga je prvi put taknuo i otada ga je držao skrivenog i uza sebe, zaklonjenog čak i od vlastitih očiju. Tamni vilenjak je čekao priliku kao ova; bio je spreman čekati i desetljećima, čuvajući svoju dragocjenu tajnu svaku sekundu tog vremena. Gotovo nije mogao povjerovati u svoju sreću kada je ranije toga dana prošao pored posljednjeg stražara na gradskoj granici – nekako se uspio izvući neopažen. Izaći nezamijećen bila je najteža stvar. Kako je bio običan vojnik, neće zaista nikome nedostajati par sati; njegovo bi izbivanje bilo primijećeno jedino u slučaju napada na kuću kojoj pripada, no on je bio i više nego spreman riskirati. Iako je morao čekati tek nekoliko tjedana, period vremena jednak kapi vode u oceanu života drowa, činilo mu se da su protekle duge godine.

------------

Tog krucijalnog dana kada je pronašao svoje blago, svaki drow u gradu bio je pozvan da svjedoči kako se provodi pravda na jednoj od nižih plemićkih kuća. Na kojoj točno i iz kojeg razloga, Kirr'lova nije zanimalo - ostavljao je politiku ženama. Njegova bi dužnost bila braniti svoju kuću i Matronu od svakoga tko je napadne, jednako vatreno kao što bi se, u slučaju poraza, zakleo u besmrtnu lojalnost onome tko je ubije. Imena pojedinaca i pojedinih kuća bila su nebitna i nestalnija čak i od drowovskih 'saveza'.

Svećenice, čarobnjaci i vojnici napravili su temeljit posao u pretvaranju stalaktita i stalagmita što su nosili vanjske zidove osuđene kuće, i same kuće zajedno sa njenim stanovnicima u pepeo, komade rastaljene stijene i prah. Sve je to već bilo prije viđeno i nitko nije bio uistinu impresioniran; nitko više nije pamtio čak ni lica pogubljenih plemića. Okupljena je gomila zadovoljila svoju imanentnu krvožednost i već se počela osipati kada je, u posljednjim eksplozijama svjetla i vreline kojima su koordinirale visoke svećenice, Kirr'lov vidio sjajan, peckav bljesak u bezobličnoj masi koja je nedavno bio majstorski izrezbaren dom. Kako je vječita tama proždrla i posljednje svjetlo, bljesak je nestao i objekt koji ga je reflektirao ležao je nerazdjeljiv od okolnih otpadaka i produkata orgije uništenja. Nije ga se više moglo razaznati jer nije isijavao u infracrvenom dijelu spektra, no Kirr'lov je dobro zapamtio njegov položaj, isto kao što je od prvog trenutka shvatio o čemu je zapravo riječ. Čekao je, odgađajući svoj odlazak i nonšalantno izmjenjujući komentare i okrutne šale s drugim tamnim vilenjacima, dok je iznutra jedva obuzdavao adrenalinsku groznicu. Što ako ga netko drugi pokupi? Što ako se podrtine uruše na njega?

Konačno, Kirr'lov je odlučio da je sada pravi trenutak. Približio se ruini i nadvio nad nju, stojeći do koljena u tek sliježućoj prašini. Inače bi ukopao nožne prste pod predmet i preciznim ga trzajem odbacio u zrak sekundu prije no što bi ga ulovio u šaku jednako besprijekornom majstorijom, ali ovog se puta jednostavno nije usudio. Nije mogao ni pretpostaviti koliko bi težak ili lomljiv ovakav komadić mogao biti, pa ga je brzo pokupio prstima istreniranim da budu ekstremno agilni, nadajući se da će mu gusta zavjesa dima i prašine biti saveznik.

I upalilo je, i to kao po drowovskim standardima uspjeha – tajnovito i neprimijećeno. Osjećaj oštrih i nazubljenih rubova u ruci ukazivalo mu je da se radi samo o krhotini nekog većeg komada. Kirr'lov se osvrnuo oko sebe, promatrajući samo taman kamen na mjestu koje je nedavno bila odaja neke očito vrlo moćne svećenice, možda čak i same Matrone uništene kuće. Samo osobe tako visokog položaja mogle su sanjati o posjedu nečeg ovakvog. Običan vojnik kao on o tome se ne bi usudio ni maštati. Ipak se činilo da je komad koji je Kirr'lov pokupio jedina vrijedna stvar koja se mogla naći na ovom stratištu, no on je bio više nego dovoljan.

Poslije nekoliko brzih pogleda uokolo, drow je odlučio da više ne izaziva sudbinu. Već se ionako predugo zadržao, a biti zamijećen od njegovih vječito-sumnjičavih sugrađana bilo bi daleko od pametnog. Držeći svoju neočekivanu premiju što bliže tijelu, Kirr'lov se hitro udaljio, okrećući leđa tankom pramenu dima što se lelujavo uzdizao iz hrpica gdje su čvrsti stalagmiti i sada nikad-postojeća kuća stajali još ni prije sat vremena..

------------

Malena je svijeća bila zapaljena i Kirr'lov je znao da mu vrijeme već ističe. Kada je objekt svog strahopoštovanja, ne veći od dlana, pažljivo postavio pored komada crvenog voska, učinio je to svečano kao da održava neki sveti obred. Nije posjedovao nikakva učenja magije, pa su mu trebale obje ruke da zametne vatru – nužnost, jer inače ne bi bio sklon tako lako pustiti dragocjenost iz svog dohvata. Dva komada kremena pojavila su se naizgled niotkuda u vještim rukama boje ebanovine, izvučeni iz džepa u jednom brzom, spretnom pokretu. Nelagodno, tamni je vilenjak podigao glavu i oprezno se osvrnuo preko oba ramena da još jednom provjeri da je zaista sam.

Ništa. Bio je siguran koliko se to može biti u Underdarku, što, opet, nije bilo neko utješno mjerilo. Drowovi jednostavno nisu mogli biti paranoici jer su ZAISTA imali sve razloge da sumnjiče i boje se svega i svakoga. Također su imali dobre razloge da se neprestano osvrću preko ramena. Kirr'lov je čuo samo otkucaje vlastitog srca u sljepoočnicama. Bio je više nego svjestan posljedica koje će svjetlost svijeće nanijeti njegovom vidu, pa je koristio prednosti svog urođenog infra-pogleda da provjeri okolinu po posljednji put. Išao je protiv svakog instinkta preživljavanja – kao da samo već to što je tu nije bilo dovoljno suicidalno. Uz svjetlo koje će privući svako stvorenje kilometrima uokolo, otupiti njegova vlastita čula i učiniti ga praktički nemoćnim – on jednostavno nije imao šanse. Ssussun pholor dos! – 'Neka te obasja svjetlost!', bila je teška kletva koja je budila jezu u srcu svakog tamnog vilenjaka. Više od ijednog od svojih bezbrojnih neprijatelja, drowovi su najviše mrzili svjetlo.

Ipak, neki unutarnji poriv potisnuo je glas razuma kao da ga sva protekla stoljeća života u Underdarku nisu baš ničem naučila. On je jednostavno MORAO vidjeti!


	2. Chapter 2

POGLAVLJE 2

Sada više nije bilo povratka; svijeća je bila upaljena. Inicirajuća iskra spalila je taj most u trenu kada je porodila plamen. Samo sramežljiv plamičak – eksplozija boli u glavi tamnog vilenjaka – treperavo je poigravao, stvarajući plešuće sjenke po zidovima svijeta koji je do sada cijeli bio samo jedna velika, vječita sjena. Kirr'lov rezignirano zažmiri, očiju punih suza i agonije. Prebacivanje vida iz infracrvenog u normalni spektar nije pomoglo; hipersenzitivne oči drowa navikavale su se vrlo sporo čak i na takav malecki izvor svjetla. U borbi sa samim sobom da otvori kapke koji su silovito protestirali, Kirr'lov je odbacio oba kremena čim su poslužila svrsi i slijepo napipavao uokolo, tražeći dragocjenu krhotinu. Uzaludan pokušaj da je prouči u prirodnom svjetlu zasada je sabotažiralo njegovo vlastito tijelo.

Kako nije imao alternative, tiho gunđajući u nemoćnom protestu, okrenuo je leđa svijeći i čekao sa krhotinom pobožno čuvanom među dlanovima. Postupna adaptacija na svjetlost svijeće činila mu se beskrajnom, a bespomoćnost iščekivanja samo je dolijevala ulje na vatru njegove anticipacije. Kirr'lov najednom shvati da nikada u životu nije bio ovako ushićen; bio je naučen da nema prevelika očekivanja, a nada je bila smiješna čak samo kao pojam. Napuštanje sigurnost svoje kuće i grada, osamljeno paljenje ove svijeće i gajenje nade da bi išta dobro moglo proizaći iz toga indiciralo je samo jednu stvar – pretvarao se u optimista. Jedini je problem što optimisti ne mogu biti ugodno iznenađeni.

Kada je pravi trenutak došao, drow je polako rastvorio dlanove ispred lica i susreo se - oči u oči – sa strancem koji je intenzivno proučavao njegov izraz lica. Kirr'lov je, po prvi put, gledao svoj odraz. Okamenjen vlastitim pogledom, pokušavao je pojmiti da je zbilja bio on, Kirr'lov, iza tih grimiznih šarenica. Okretao je glavu lijevo, desno, gore, dolje a stranac je nepogrešivo oponašao njegove pokrete, sa zjenicama svejednako fiksiranim na njegove. Koža, koja se činila sjajna zbog topline u infracrvenom spektru, sada je izgledala tamna kao ohlađena, crna lava, u oštrom kontrastu s bjelinom njegove kose. U prirodnom osvjetljenju on je bio negativ samog sebe, samo su oči ostale iste – jasni i oštri rubini.

Općenit dojam stranca u ogledalu bio je smiren; pravo pokersko lice. Kirr'lov nije mogao vjerovati da se baš nijedna, od uragana emocija u njemu, nije očitovala vanjskom promatraču. Dodir vlastitih prstiju bio mu je poznat, ali odraz tankih prstiju na glatkom strančevu licu izgledao je neprirodno. Znači ovo je bila njegova maska. Bio se pokušao uvjeriti da nema nikakva očekivanja, samo znatiželju, ali sada nije moga zanijekati rastuću gorčinu u sebi. Mladoliki obraz ga je i dalje gledao potpuno ravnodušno. Mladoliko? Koliko je on uopće godina imao? Kirr'lov je svoju dob mogao samo otprilike nagađati po vlastitim najstarijim sjećanjima na bitne događaje u povijesti kuće kojoj je tada služio. Samo takvi povijesni fakti su zabilježavani i samo se njih pamtilo. Nitko se nije potrudio smjestiti njegovo beznačajno rođenje na tu lentu vremena, a nije da je i Kirr'lov mnogo mario za to. Životne priče pojedinaca jednostavno nisu bile važne, a i plemićke su kuće čuvale svoje identitete samo dok ne bi bile srušene i počele ODUVIJEK NEPOSTOJATI u novoj verziji povijesti koju su revidirali preživjeli.

Gledajući vlastite mladolike crte lice, Kirr'lov je bio nekako neodređeno razočaran. Bilo je to lice jednog savršeno običnog drowa i u tome je baš bila stvar – moglo je biti bilo čije! Ovo lice nije pokazivalo tragove pojedinih nevolja koje je baš i samo ON morao prebroditi, ili teškog, bljutavog života kojeg je ON vodio – ne, ono je bilo svježe i bez nesavršenosti. Baš kao što je Kirr'lovo tijelo, skladno mišićavo, a opet graciozno, već na prvi je pogled odavalo dugo treniranog i iskušanog veterana, on je pretpostavljao da će i njegovo lice jednako tako odražavati iskustvo ili barem mudrost koja dolazi s godinama. Znao je da nikada neće imati epitaf, zato se nadao, USUDIO se nadati da će mu vlastito lice biti živući epitaf bez riječi – slikoviti zapis njegovih postignuća, dokaz da je živio. A ne ova maska. Bez dobi, bez emocija, bez karaktera.

Kirr'lov se sjećao bezbrojnih puta kada je bio udaren, povrijeđen, ranjen, no uvijek bi u blizini bila neka od Llothinih svećenica, žurna da zacijeli svaku naruženost i uspostavi prijašnje savršenstvo. Tada se smatrao sretnim; sretnim što je bez mana u očima Božice. No te svećenice ga nisu učinile dostojnim, one su mu ukrale život, ostavljajući samo ljušturu.

Shvatio je – drowovi nisu bili predivni; bili su svi jezivo identični. Zato je svaka raznolikost i morala biti tako oštro kažnjavana i istrebljivana, zato nikakva individualnost nije bila tolerirana, zato su svi pomaci od sredine bili žigosani kao deformacije i smatrani najgorom mogućom uvredom njezinom visočanstvu, Paukovoj Kraljici. Baš svaki drow je bio potrošna roba; morali su biti što sličniji da bi ih bilo što lakše zamijeniti. Nitko nije mogao biti ništa više od uloge koju je ona ili on imao u tom društvu, a uloge su bile vječite, samo su se glumci mijenjali. Čak su imena bila nepotrebna; oslovljavali su se sa 'matrono', 'prvi sine', 'sestro', 'učitelju borbe'. Jedina službeno priznata valuta bila je titula. A drowovi su se vrijeđali ako se njihov krvavo-zarađeni položaj slučajno izostavio. Znali su jako dobro da osobni uspjesi ne vrijede ništa ako ih drugi nisu priznali, a najvažniji od svih bio je kolektivni interes, takvim ocijenjen u Llothinim očima. Kada bi se svakom drowu s ožiljcima dopustilo da živi, to bi bilo jednako pobuni protiv tog tamnog božanstva i Njene autokracije. Lice s ožiljkom se lako uočava, još lakše pamti. Rane bi, u stvari, dale osobnost svojim žrtvama. Ona to nikada ne bi dopustila – specifičan karakter ne nestaje brzo kao što truli neprepoznatljiv leš i, što je još važnije, teže ga je zamijeniti. To je dijelom razlog zašto nikome nije stalo do nikoga; teško je izgledati poseban i izuzetan ispod tako savršene maske. Maske na koje su tamni vilenjaci ponosni i zbog kojih visoko uzdižu čela, samo da se bolje vide. Nitko se ne može vezati za klonove, dobre ili zle. To je čarobni krug. Reći da su svi jednako lijepi, samo je drugi način za reći da su svi i jednako ružni.

Tko je ikad rekao da Lloth nema smisla za humor?

Kirr'lovo vlastito lice mu se sada činilo užasavajućim; arogantno, kalkulirano i podrugljivo – čak ni oči nisu isijavale nikakvu životnost iznutra. Ovom biću, kao ni cijelom njegovom rodu, nikada neće biti dozvoljeno da ima identitet i dostojanstvo koje zaslužuje. Sami drowovi su bili najveća, najdeblja muha u mreži Kraljice Pauka, a još su bili i dovoljno glupi da se smatraju blagoslovljenim što su pronašli Nju i ovaj samonametnuti pakao i da sami sebe nazivaju Izabranima. Osvajačima svega. Od svih iluzija, krunska je ironija to što su bili samo instrumenti Njene mržnje i zla; dok god su klali i ubijali po Njenoj volji, Njoj je bilo svejedno što se stvarno s njima događa. Notornost bezgranične drowovske okrutnosti jedino je mjerilo njihova straha i bespomoćnosti. Oni nanose bol jer bol je sve što poznaju, kao ranjene životinje što grizu sam zrak u slijepom ludilu agonije. Ironijom slijepe pravde, oni se više boje Lloth nego što se bilo koja njihova žrtva ikada bojala njih. Ostali imaju barem utjehu u smrti; oni neće biti ti koji će stajati pred Kraljicom Pauka i Njenim gnjevom. Llothino inzistiranje na vladavini kaosa bilo je sasvim prirodno ako je htjela zadržati svoju nedodirljivu vladavinu straha na kojem se hranila. Kaos je otvarao vrata sretnicima i oportunistima – ne pravoj kvaliteti. Nasuprot tome, oni s pravim vrijednostima samo su izazivali mržnju i zavist kod drugih, bez svoje volje postajući protagonistima u asasinacijskim spletkama. U vladavini kaosa ništa nije bilo sveto ili sigurno, a kastrirajući matrijarhat tamnih vilenjaka bio je vrlo učinkovit u provođenju Llothine volje. Ili inače…

Kao muškarac, Kirr'lov nije osjećao izravnu lojalnost prema Lloth (ona se nikada nije ni obraćala muškarcima), niti je razumio Njene putove. To se od njega ionako nije ni očekivalo. Način na koji Joj je on udovoljavao i služio bilo je slijepo pokoravanje vladajućim ženama. No sada je sve dobilo drugačiju perspektivu i Kirr'lov se najednom osjeti neudobno u vlastitoj koži. Nije se mogao natjerati da proživi još ma i jedan dan tako isprazne i besmislene egzistencije, lišene slobodne volje i jednakih mogućnosti.

Što je bila alternativa? Otići i živjeti sam u pećinama i tunelima Underdarka? Čak i da je nekako uspio preživjeti dovoljno dugo, samoća i neprekidna napetost uzeli bi danak na njegovom zdravom razumu. Znao je da bi potražio društvo drugih drowova, prije ili kasnije. Kirr'lov je bio previše ogrezao u gorčinu da se čak i pokuša zavarati; život je jači od načela. Ma kako da su mu se gadili običaji i život njegove vlastite rase, bio bi se prisiljen vratiti. Možda će se jednog dana i roditi izvanredan pojedinac koji će odbiti ugasiti Svjetlo u sebi i dokazati da je jači tako što će zauvijek otići iz ovog zagušujućeg grada i od njegovih stanovnika.

No, Kirr'lov je znao da on nije taj. Za njega je postojao samo jedan put kojim je mogao krenuti. Da, morat će biti tako.


	3. Chapter 3

POGLAVLJE 3

Kirr'love su oči još jednom zastale na vlastitom odrazu. Zar je ovo bilo lice njegovog jedinog prijatelja? L'ALURL ABBIL ZHAH DOSSTAN… Cinički se nasmiješio i od smiješenja se osjećao dobro, iako je to izgledalo kao iskrivljena grimasa na licu nenaviklom na osmijeh. Shvatio je da zapravo mrzi taj neprirodan, isklesan, hladan obraz više od svega. Predstavljao je nijekanje njegove jedinstvenosti i individualnosti, a on ga je nosio kao što robovi sa sobom vuku svoje okove i žigove, noseći stigme svoje zatočenosti na vlastitoj koži. Sam sebe je najviše razočarao.

Ruka koja je držala ogledalo silovito zamahnu snagom koju je mogao proizvesti samo iskren bijes. Staklo se razbilo i sasulo na neravan pod, parajući tešku tkaninu grobne tišine. Kirr'lov više nikada neće morati sresti tog mrskog stranca. A sada, pošto je ubio lutku, Kirr'lov po prvi put osjeti kako je to biti slobodan. Nitko, čak i sama Lloth nije ga mogla taknuti sada. Smijeh olakšanja, grub i napukao, razliježe se tunelima, umnogostručavajući se još tisućama puta u vojsku marširajuće jeke. Bio je to smijeh nekog tko više ne poznaje strah ili brige; nekog tko više nema što za izgubiti.

Morao se pobrinuti da njegovo tijelo nikada ne bude nađeno; bilo koja svećenica mogla je lako uskrsnuti kadaver, a tada za njega ne bi postojalo ništa osim neopisive agonije, opet i opet i opet, u vječnost. Kirr'lov im jednostavno nije želio omogućiti taj užitak jer je vrlo dobro znao da ne bi bio oživljen da bi služio kao poslušni kotačić mehanizma kao prije, već bi uslijedila tortura koja bi bila sama sebi svrhom. Ubijali bi ga i oživljavali dok im ne bi dosadilo, a to je moglo trajati i milenijima. I to samo zato što se usudio. Izabrao je slobodnu volju.

Zatvorenih očiju, Kirr'lov se sjedeći okrenuo prema svijećinom predsmrtnom plesu, u pokušaju da po posljednji put sakupi i u glavi bar na tren opipa sva izgubljena sjećanja, godine i doživljaje. Ma kako težak i trnovit, bio je to ipak njegov život. Znao je da neće trebati dugo čekati prije no što svijetlost i lomljava stakla privuku lutajuće predatore. Bilo je to samo pitanje trenutka.

Okupan nježnim narančastim svjetlom, zauvijek okrenuvši leđa tamnom bezdanu, tamni se vilenjak nasmiješio.

KRAJ

L'alurl abbil zhah dosstan - Najbolji prijatelj si sebi sam

Evo i objašnjenja koje sam obećala na početku. Ovo je djelo simboličko. Kirilov je jedan lik Dostojevskog i unaprijed se ograđujem od mogućih napada Dostojevski-purista; nisam htjela izokrenuti ili banalizirati Kirilovu filozofiju. Po mojem je mišljenju on jedan od najboljih likova Fjodora Mihajloviča iz više razloga, a ovo je moja neka vrsta hommage-a njemu.

Za one koji pojma nemaju kojeg ja to tu vraga pričam – dok si je Kirilov oduzeo život SAMO ZATO da demonstrira moć slobodne volje i stvarne nemoći straha, te tako pokaže ljudima da mogu početi živjeti umjesto da se konstantno boje smrti. Kirr'lov je, opet, imao mnogo razloga da terminira svoje postojanje. Dakle; Kirilov – filozof (uništavatelj bogova i bog sam), Kirr'lov – 'najobičniji' samoubojica. Po mom mišljenu Kirilov predstavlja prvog uistinu slobodnog čovjeka, oslobođenog okova vlastitih strahova, istinskog Prometeja slobodne volje koji je žrtvovao samog sebe da pokaže veličinu svoje moći. Kirr'lov (prvi 'istinski slobodan' drow, barem u glavi) je osjetio slobodu kada je simbolički 'ubio' zastrašenu, proračunatu lutku u ogledalu i naučio da se u stvari nemaš čega bojati kada shvatiš da nemaš što izgubiti. Naravno on nije mogao živjeti poslije toga jer bi ga njegova Matrona ulovila i oderala kao zeca, ali mi barem ne živimo u Underdarku :). Dakle, živite svaki dan do kraja!

E da, i još jedna opaska za sitničave.Znam da sam rekla da svi devijantni drowovi moraju biti ubijeni, no dvije iznimke mi trenutno padaju na pamet: The Faceless One (Bezlični) i Jarlaxle iz Salvatoreovih knjiga. Teško da bi Jarlaxla mogla nazvati sljedbenikom Lloth, tako da teško da mu ona išta može, a on sam se učinio dovoljno potrebnim Matronama da ga ne diraju. The Faceless One se trudio da povrati svoj originalni izgled dok ga nije zamijenio Alton DeVir pa više nije mogao riskirati da mu se staro lice zaista i vrati.


End file.
